


Baby, I got home early

by LadyLemonSeed



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLemonSeed/pseuds/LadyLemonSeed
Summary: You have been in a relationship with the listener (male) for almost a year. Without being a dominant, sexually you are always the one who takes the initiative , takes the rhythm and has control of the situation. The listener is more passive and submissive, but you’re in love with him and it’s a deeper relationship than just sex..You come back from work one day and find the listener in your bed masturbating. The situation seems very exciting and you decide to join him.
Kudos: 3





	Baby, I got home early

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The voice actor is allowed and encouraged to make any changes to the script as they  
> so pleases, whether it suits their comfort level or to their personal taste. This is just for fantasy  
> purposes only.
> 
> English is not my first language. Be able to understand and forgive if you find a grammar error.
> 
> Reference:  
> (Emotions , moods)  
> [SFx]  
> {Voice effects}  
> ……… listener response  
> ((Character insight ))
> 
> TAG  
> [F2M] [masturbation] [JOI] [Breast Play] [Blowjob] [Facefucking] [Fingering] [Moaning] [Cum inside me] [mutual orgasm] [Missionary] [Bodyweigh] [Aftercare] [Orgasm denial] {Nipple sucking] [Creanpie][Praise]

[Door closing . Sound of keys]

Babe! I´m home!! Babe! 

(talking quiet to yourself ) His keys are here…Where is he?

[footsteps]

Babe, Why are you in bed already?

(concerned) Do you feel ok? Are you sick baby?

(surprised) Oh Oh baby,you were…. Touching yourself ?  
…….  
Oh I interrupted you , so sorry baby...oh no, don't be embarrassed, it's ok, there's nothing wrong about that babe….  
…….  
(playfull) I know you have a girlfriend silly!! Dahh! 

(loving) You´ve been under a lot of stress with work and exams…and I’ve been working longer hours than usual….  
…….  
No my love, I do not feel bad about this, I do not think I am not enough and I certainly don't think I do not satisfy you. It is something we all do, more than we want to admit. (gigle )

( sexy voice) You know , since I´m here , I'm going to sit on this chair, while you continue touching yourself, you don't mind if I watch , do you? 

( soft tone, speak slower) Go on , keep stroking that big cock of yours while I watch you.  
( you are giving instructions ) Grave your shaft, and start stroking very gentle , up and down, enjoy every second of it.

Oh babe, you look so cute when you touch yourself  
Mmmmm those little moans mmmmm 

Now I want you to use your thumb to play with your head my baby boy, make small circles around it, very gentle , no rush .

( loving but arouse ) I love your sweet face, how you slowly bite your bottom lip,  
how you arch your back everytime you rub that sensitive spot, right on the back of the head, 

{light moan}.

{ Start making your breathing heavier}

Oh those little moans that you make, that are increasing in intensity as you are close to cum….mmmm

{Moan} Oh babe , you look so hot right now, enjoying yourself, with your cock in your hand…

(playful) Since I’m here with you, do you mind if I help you?  
…..  
Thank you babe.

((You are clearly aroused by this time and this energy grows as the scene goes on. You take control of the scene but you are always gentle. You can improvise as you like)) . 

I’m going to get comfortable. These work clothes are not suitable for pleasing you.  
[sound of cloth]  
…....  
Keep my underwear? I know , it's your favorite bra. Sky Blue.

Come baby boy, sit on the edge of the bed, come on. There you are. Spread your legs , let my fit my body between them. Mmmm Good boy. 

{moan} your cock barely fits in my tiny hands. It feels so good to stroke it up and down. {moan}[Wet sound]

Can I put it in my mouth babe? yeah ? Would you like that?  
….  
(playful) Yes you would.

Mmmm Lets start with the shaft, I´m going to use my tongue like this…  
[licking sound]

Do you like it ? mmm your moans tell me you do..I love your moans baby boy

Lets move up a bit ,let me play with the head, mmm some pre cum is already liking...It's ok if I clean it with my tongue?  
Thank you babe.  
Mmmmm (sucking sound).

Can I go deeper babe, yes? Would you like to fuck my face?  
{ deep sucking and gaging }  
….  
Ok, you can grab my hair if you want.  
{Deep sucking}

Your moans tell me you are about to cum baby, are you close?  
…

( A little patronising ) No ,baby , you can't cum yet . I have other things in mind for you. {Gigle} 

Lay down on your back . Good boy.  
I’m going to straddle your legs. There.  
…..  
You want to touch my boobs? Ask nicely.  
….  
Yes my boy , I´ll take my bra off so you can play with my boobs.

Come on, sit up, so you can touch them .  
......... Yes babe, {Moan} I love how you grab my boobs with your big hands . Oh God!  
…….  
Yes, my nipples are really hard , because of you babe, you put them like that

{moaning)  
....... Yes babe, suck my niples mmmm yes , just like that mmmm

…  
I know, I´m so wet that I'm dripping all over your thighs, this is all for you baby boy. Mmmmm

I want you to touch my pussy babe,  
I want you to feel how wet I'm for you, I want you to use your big hands . Mmmm

Oh babe, yes , rub my clit with your fingers, mmmm, yes babe, oh fuck  
…..  
Yes , babe, you can put your fingers inside me  
yes , strech my little pussy with your fingers, get it ready for your big fat cock mmmm  
{Moan and moan}

Fuck baby Im going to cum , please, make me cum in your hand.  
Mmmmm  
{intense orgasm}

{Shaky voice. That was a big orgasm.}  
Oh baby, you are so good , you always make me cum so hard.  
You are such a good boy!

............

{Very sweet tone} Of course you can have your reward, you deserve it baby boy.

I´m going to let you fuck me any way you like, and you can cum inside me baby  
…….  
I´m ready for you.  
.  
Oh babe, I love to feel the weight of your body against mine mmmm  
Yes babe, pin my hands over my head .

Fuck I can feel your big hard cock rubbing my pussy mmmmm  
  
Fuck, that feels so good

.......

Yes babe, fuck me , but please, be gentle, it so big.  
Oh my fucking God!

{Impro as you see fit}

Oh fuck , I can feel how slowly your cock is streaching my pussy . oh babe , it feels so good!, your cock is so big!

Oh baby , I love to see your face while you fuck me, you are so beautiful, mmmmm

Yes , you can kiss my neck babe , yes, you can gently bite it!! }Gasp{

Oh baby, you are so deep inside me  
Your cock is stretching every corner of my tight little pussy  
Fuck

Oh baby , your moans are so hot, they turn me on even more.

You are close babe, aren't you? I can tell by your moans. 

….

Yes I´m about to come again, You can cum inside me babe, you can fill me with your cum

Go , make us both come , come on  
{you both come very hard}

Oh babe, are you ok?  
…….  
{Almost breathless} Yes , we both are still shaking .  
That was pretty intense.  
You are such a good boy  
No, please , dont pull out yet. Stay like this  
…….  
No no you're not heavy. I want to feel you body pressed against mine.  
I love you so much, you are so beautiful , you are my baby boy.  
I love to see your face when you cum, you look so pleased , so happy. There’s nothing I want more than to make you happy.  
…….  
Ok, you can pull out, but be gentle.  
{Moan as he pulls out}

(Very loving) Come here , let's cuddle , put your arms around me. [sound of sheets ]  
Mmmm just like this ..  
I love lying on your chest and listening to your heartbeat. That sounds is what keeps me going everyday .I couldn't face life without your love, without your constant caring. You are my whole world baby boy  
……..  
I love you too.  
I wouldn’t feel complete if you weren’t by my side.  
…….  
Yes babe , let's take a nap before dinner.  
[you get comfortable , sound of sheets]

{Almost whispering} You are my world baby boy….my whole word


End file.
